Neon Streetlights
by Strawberry-Yaoi Fangurl
Summary: Broken hearted Grell moves to Tokyo after being rejected by his crush. He goes to seek his favorite singer Shuichi. Knowing he's been through so much and still manages to keep a good attitude and make beautiful music. But he's never seen him before, he doesn't know what he looks like. It starts raining when he comes across a crouched head of beautiful shade of pink hair with these
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from a friend and so I am fulfilling it and I am loving it. This started as a one-shot and then turned into a 3,000 word project that I didn't have the heart to end so quietly. So I will be extended if you guys like it. The first part of this story is mostly inspired by the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So please enjoy it and tell me what you think. **

**Yes I know they are probably out of character, but this is my very first crossover.**

**THERE WILL BE FUTURE LEMONS!**

* * *

The sounds of the city of Tokyo echo into the ears of Grell Sutcliff as he looked around at his new home. After being hurtfully rejected by his crush of many years Sebastian, he and his red hair and his strange two-toned eyes moved to Tokyo for a new start. An apartment already has been set up for him to live in and already has a few part-time jobs singing in night-clubs to cover the cost and living expenses. But the reason he chose Tokyo out of all the places to live in Japan was because of one person. Shuichi Shindou.

When he was still naive enough to go chasing after his Sebas-chan, he read about him in a magazine and started listening to his music. Everyone gossips about the hard love life he has. Grell fell in love with his music and despite his fandom, he has never seen a picture of his idol. He comes to Tokyo seeking to learn the secrets of Shuichi Shindou and using music to heal his soul and make others listen in.

He always loved to sing. But the only reason he even started practicing was because his old crush knows how to play beautiful violin and he dreamed of singing to his violin. But when his heart shattered, so did that dream. But he did not give up on singing, he will use the singing to get his revenge and prove that the douche was no good for him and he will realize what he passed up on.

Grell is getting down from the stage at his most recent performance. The applause continues as he makes his way to the back of the room to his boss to receive his paycheck. Along the way the girls continued to scream and everyone cheers and wants to shake his hand. When he finally comes face to face with his boss Will, he is handed the envelope filled with cash and makes his way outside of the stuffy bar. It was a fun set tonight and the crowd had never-ending energy and made the room so warm his red-framed glasses fogged up a couple times during the show.

He was running by now to make it to the convenience store before it closes to grab a few things until he could go shopping tomorrow morning. He makes it with a few minutes to spare and grabs a 10-pack of strawberry pocky, some instant ramen and a bag of chips. While he was checking out he could hear the thunder rumbling as dark clouds cover the night sky.

Half way home, it started to pour. But Grell was in no rush. As he walked, the rain soaked his hair and made his bright red hair almost seem maroon in color as rain drops appeared on his lenses. His cloths are now soaked through and his stage makeup was dripping off of his face. His bought goods were protected thanks to the plastic bag but none of anything mattered when he heard the voice. It was beautiful and strong despite it sounding like the words were being chocked on.

Grell followed it when he comes across a crouched head of beautiful shade of pink hair with these big violet eyes. Grell always had an obsession with the color red, but he loved pink just as much because it was red at heart but it was a softer red. When Grell got a good look at those violet eyes again, he could tell they were usually much happier and bright. But what Grell saw in front of him now, were tears that overflowed and all Grell wants to do is make those tears vanish.

Grell walks up to the timid creature and offers his hand. The beautiful broken being took the hand with a small smile and with help from Grell stood up and they started walking towards Grell's apartment. He doesn't even know his name, but it felt right to offer him someone to talk to and somewhere to stay. Grell wished he could offer something to the boy to protect him from the rain and growing bite in the air but all he had was his soaked jacket and he couldn't offer that. All of a sudden, the quiet being took Grell's hand, he was shocked at first at how cold his hand is in his but then relaxes as he feels a warm palm press against his own as the fingers intertwine with each other.

By the time they arrive at the apartment, both had blushes on their cheeks and small smiles on their faces. Grell doesn't want to but he must let go of the hand to get the angel a towel. He put his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter then got them both towels and handed one of the plus towels to the nameless angel. Neither has said a thing to each other, both afraid to break the spell that seems to linger between their unspoken words.

The angel took off his backpack and set it on the ground before he started drying his hair . Grell took this chance to take off his glasses and dry his glasses. He stopped a few seconds later as the angel's hands started to tremble and tears were once again falling down his face. The towel remained on his head as he used his hands to try to cover his face. Grell went over to the angel and held him tight to his already damp shirt but he let the angel cry until he felt the angel weakly push him away. The purple eyes stayed focused on the floor and made no move to continue drying the hair.

Grell showed a gentle smile and then reached for the towel and continued to dry the small creature's hair. Surprised eyes looked up at Grell as he finished and the angel just smiled and let his eyes close and lean into the gentle touch as he whispered the first words of the night, "Thank you."

Grell had to make sure that he had actually said them and they weren't part of his imagination because they were so quiet. Grell stood with the towels in his hands and used his head to nod and ask the angel to follow him. Grell was followed to the bathroom and also where the washer and dryer were. He threw the towels in then followed by Grell's jacket and shirt. He looked over to the angel to ask for his wet cloths but the angel had his eyes to the floor and had a huge blush on his cheeks.

_I guess it was insensitive of me to not think about how he would feel about this. He may be uncomfortable with his body or seeing mine._

"Why don't you go take a warm shower while I wash our cloths and make us some tea. I'll put out a change of cloths for you in front of the door once you get in." Grell said as he reached up and handed a clean towel to the boy then stepped out of the way to give the boy some privacy.

"Shuichi."

"What?"

"My name is Shuichi." The angel whispered as he started taking his shirt off, what Grell saw made his look away in shock. On his forearms were black and blue marks in the shape of hands, one on each arm and looked fairly new.

"My name is Grell, it's nice to meet you Shu-chan." He didn't bother looking back over his shoulder as Grell closed the bathroom door and wandered into the kitchen to start boiling water. He opened one of the packs of pocky and started snacking on the biscuit sticks one by one as he made the preparations for tea. As he set the kettle onto the stove he got a good look at himself in the reflection and realized he still had his stage makeup running down his face.

_How could I ever show this disoriented face to that beautiful angel! I must clean up before he's done so I won't scare him with this makeup!_

Grell uses the kitchen sink to wash his face of all the eyeliner and lipstick. He dried his face with a kitchen towel then double-checked his looks in the kettle before settling down before the kettle started whistling and he poured the hot water into the teapot with the leaves. He replaces the lid on the pot and lets it steep for a bit, he took this time to think for a minute.

_Poor Shu-chan, those bruises looked painful, and idiot bastard that dare hurt such an angel like Shuichi and with that beautiful voice too! He sounds just. . . like . . . Shuichi. . . Shindou.  
_

It finally all clicked with the tough love, the voice, the name.

_HOLY SHINIGAMI! I'VE GOT SHUICHI SHINDOU IN MY SHOWER!_

Grell was about to go fan-bonkers until he remembered the reason he brought Shuichi to his home. He is going to offer help to this broken angel, after all they both have had their hearts broken. What Shuichi needs right now is a supporting and comforting person, not a crazed fan begging him and asking questions.

Grell heard the shower shut off and rushed into his room and grabbed his smallest shirt and a pair of boxers and shorts and left them at the door. Then walked back into the kitchen pretending to check on the tea while munching another pocky stick. But in reality he kept his ears open as he heard the door quickly open and shut, followed by the rustling of cloths followed again by the door opening and then closing slowly behind it.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." Shuichi thanked with a big cute grin. The violet eyes were a lot brighter but not as bright as they could be. Shuichi was cheerful but not as cheerful as he appeared.

"You know you don't have to force yourself," Grell said as he handed Shuichi a teacup.

"I'm fine really." He grinned then his face went blank as it caught sight of something. Grell followed his gaze to the box of strawberry pocky in his hand.

"Want one?" Grell offered him a box.

"Really?" Squealed in delight.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." As soon as the words left his mouth the pocky box was snatched out of his hand and opened with one of the biscuit stick already sticking out of Shuichi's mouth. It seemed to already cheer him up even more than the shower did. "Come, let's sit and chat. We have all night if you need it." Grell lead them over to the living room and sat them down in a couple comfy chairs with a coffee table in between them.

They sat in silence for a minute as they both happily sipped their tea and finished their pocky. When Grell finished both his tea and his pocky he sighed and laid the empty box and teacup onto the coffee table and cleared his throat to gain Shuichi's attention.

'Um, Shindou-san?" Shuichi looked up from his teacup surprised to hear his last name.

"Y-yes?" He all of a sudden seemed very tense and nervous.

"I would really like to talk about earlier and the reason you were crying." Shuichi's face fell as he looked at his reflection in his tea.

"I guess it can't be avoided. I do owe an explanation to you since you were so kind as to take me in." Tears started to build up in Shuichi's eyes and Grell placed his hands over Shuichi's around the teacup and gave them a small squeeze.

"You don't owe me a thing, I just want to help you. I don't like seeing an angel like you so broken up. The only I want to do is help you repair your wings, and your smile." The comment made Shuichi look up from the cup and form a small smile as a blush dusted his cheeks. "That's a bit better. Then why don't you just me what you want to tell me and hopefully it will help you feel better."

Shuichi put his teacup down and took a couple deep breaths to try to prevent himself from crying again. "Well I guess it's all kind of my fault. With my boyfriend I was always clingy, and crazy, and loud. He's likes quiet, silence, and relaxing. He never wanted the relationship in the first place and I kind of forced it onto him. S-so it kind of all leads back to me and my trouble-"

"Hold on! I apologize Shu-chan but just give me a minute." Shuichi was confused when Grell got up and headed onto his bedroom and then came back out and placed a new box of tissues in front of Shuichi. For some reason this made Shuichi laugh and also cause the tears he's been holding in to spill over.

_I probably look like a mess and a freak but he somehow makes me laugh and smile without even trying. It's like he has special powers. He just offered me his hand in the street and brought me here and gave me a warm shower and dry cloths without really asking my name, my reason, nothing._

"Thank you Grell." managed to get out in between fits of laughter. Along the way Grell had started laughing too and was now on the floor at Shuichi's feet. Both of them nearly wetting themselves as they seemed to laugh harder and harder as more time passed. Soon enough both had finally managed to gain control of their breathing and calm down. Both had tissues in their hands as they wiped away their tears and blew their noses. Grell forced himself to get up and get the trashcan from the kitchen so they could dispose of the used tissues.

"Would you like to try this again tomorrow night?" Grell asked as he brought the trashcan back.

"Yes, and hopefully make it all the way through the story without laughing or crying. But tonight you've helped me get the unwanted negative energy out and now I would just like to sleep if you don't mind." Shuichi said and soon after he finished the covered his mouth as a yawn escaped.

"Alright then, down the hall two doors down from the bathroom. You will have to excuse the mess in there. It's suppose to be a bedroom but it's mostly used for storage." Grell said as he pointed Shuichi towards the direction of the door.

"It's quite alright. It wasn't like you were expecting me tonight." Shuichi smiled. _Although it feels so much like fate._ "Good night then Grell."

"Good night." He wished the angel goodnight then went to the simple task of cleaning the teacups and teapot.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Please tell me if I made any mistakes and don't be too harsh with me since this is my first crossover and this is the first time I've done this pairing. I hope you all enjoy and this is for Chris and Nic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed and Shuichi continued to stay at the apartment with Grell and as the bruises disappeared, his smile reappeared bigger and brighter than ever. Grell walks Shuichi to work since it's on the way to his work at the club, and if it's raining or they just don't feel like walking they take the car. Shuichi comes by on the nights Grell performs, and they walk home talking and laughing and discussing anything and everything. They would go back home, Grell makes the dinner, they sit and eat, shower, and both go to sleep in the bed.

Grell had offered to turn in the king-sized bed for a couple of smaller one's so they both had their own bed in the same room but Shuichi objected and insisted he liked the company, and how could Grell object, it made the bed so warm and inviting he almost never wants to get out of it in the morning.

This had actually started a week after Shuichi started staying with him and it was raining out, thunder and flashes of lighting almost shook the place with it's rage. Grell always found the sound of rain comforting but the thunder and lightning made him nervous. He was about to fall asleep when a big flash of lightning lit up the house, and from it he heard a scream and next thing he knew, he had a trembling Shuichi in his lap.

"Shuichi?" Grell checked almost as though he was unsure of the small body in his arms.

"Y-y-yeah?" He responded in a trembling voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." He said despite the tremble in his voice and he hugged Grell's waist tighter.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"Could I?"

"Of course. Now come under the blankets before you catch a cold." Grell lifted the blankets and Shuichi dove under them and made himself comfy and fell asleep cuddled to Grell's chest.

Even though there wasn't another storm, they both enjoyed the warm company in bed and continued to sleep together in it. One morning Shuichi had finally gathered up the courage to tell him about Eiri Yuki and how he got kicked out for good and all he went through to try to keep their love alive. But nothing worked, and so it was time that he moved on.

"Shuichi?" Grell had asked. "Would you like to go get all your stuff from your parents' house and come move in with me?"

There was a small pause before Shuichi jumped up from his spot on the bed, "REALLY? Oh my goodness! Thank you so much Grell I will do whatever I can to repay you." He gave Grell a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. When Grell heard the door click shut if when he snapped out of it and realized that he might not just be a fan of Shuichi Shindou. But, just a little, but still enough for it to make an impact, in love with him.

He sighed and dragged his butt out of the warm bed and got dressed for another day at work. When it wasn't his night to sing, he's a bartender and he had promised the boss that he'd come in early to help prepare for someone's big birthday party happening at the bar tonight. The boss said he can't tell them who the client is because he doesn't want everyone to hear, the bar will be closed for this private party.

Grell got dressed in a simple button-down white shirt and vest with red skinny jeans and converse and grabbed a pack of pocky and the shopping list before he started the walk to the bar.

. . .

**_Later that night at the_****_ bar_**

The boss had been right, the place was full of people partying and apparently the birthday person had not even shown up yet. Everyone was either ordering shots or cosmos and there are a few that can't even stand on their feet anymore. Finally the crowd started growing quiet and then the bell to the door indicated the arrival of another guest and as the person walked in, my eyes bulged as everyone screamed surprise.

It was not the noise that made my eyes and my heart bug out, but the person that walked in, and who was with him. Who walked in was a man with blond hair and gold eyes that had an intense cold stare to them. But what made Grell's blood boil was that he had a tight hold on the wrist of an obviously struggling and teary-eyed Shuichi.

No one took notice to the captured pop-star as people surrounded them and offered him congratulations. He simply tried to ignore them as he sat down at a table, dragging Shuichi with him.

_Why will no one help him?! Can't they see he's obviously being forced?!_

He looked over to the one sober-looking client at the bar that looked very similarly like the guy who had his hands on Shuichi except with black hair and dark, kind eyes.

"Excuse me," Grell got the clients attention,"I know it's none of my business but who is that?"

"That my good man is my brother and famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki. I threw this party for him just to piss him off but it doesn't seem to bother him tonight."

_Crap, Shuichi's in trouble. I can't just walk over there, I have to get someone else to notice and help Shu-chan!_

"And why is he holding onto that boy so tightly?" Grell asked as his hands shook around the beer glass he was holding.

"Boy?" The customer asked almost amused and turned around to spot his brother, "Oh shit! Keep a phone near by, if anything really bad starts to happen don't hesitate to call the police." The customer said quickly under his breath as he got up form the bar stool and started his way towards Eiri Yuki and Shuichi.

_What the hell?_

I grabbed the wireless phone behind the bar and held it close as I watched the man approach the writer. Because of the noise in the bar I can't hear what they are saying and just watch their mouths move and their facial expressions.

The dark haired man had a face of concern as he walked up and make a motion with his hand to the still struggling Shuichi. The blond gave his a cocky grin and grabbed both of Shuichi's wrists in one hand and pulled him into his lap. The dark haired one grabbed the blond's shoulder and made an insisting face as he wrapped his other arm slowly around Shuichi. The writer slapped his hands away with his free hand and then slowly started to raise Shuichi's shirt and touch his skin.

I snapped and jumped over the bar, surprising a few customers as they grabbed their drinks out of their way as I made my way over to the table with the bastard sitting at it.

"Let Shuichi go!" I yell over the music, almost like a spell had been cast, everyone had stilled and gone quiet except for the still raging music.

The bastard laughed as he undid his tie and used it to tie Shuichi's wrists together then stood up and dragged Shuichi behind him like a dog, or a slave.

"And who is this?" The man sarcastically asked with ice and amusement in his voice.

"Eiri just knock this off and let him go." The black haired sibling insisted trying to step closer to the writer.

"Don't move! Look I don't know who you are, but this one belongs to me. Cute isn't he? I taught him everything he knows." At the last line, Shuichi went pale and stopped struggling as Eiri continued to laugh as his own statement.

"Grell just get out of here, I can handle this. Just call the police or something."

"'Grell'? Oh so you are the one. I have to thank you so much for taking such good care of him. He looks good, fun to play with isn't he? That's my favorite past-time." Eiri looked back at the crying Shuichi as Shuichi glared at him through his tears.

"I'll only say it one more time. Let. Shuichi. Go." I said with confidence in my voice but my body was obviously shaking as Eiri started walking towards me. Shuichi is trying to use his feet and whatever strength he has to pull against the tie around his wrist and either break free and/or stop Eiri from coming any closer.

"It's so sweet that you fell for Shuichi's little emotional game. You probably think he is adorable and fun, then you let him move in with you and then he'll drive you nuts but he's a good fuck so you think, 'Why not keep him around for convenience?'. I would let you have him but sadly he's already taken. He ran away from me for a week or so, but I found him again and I don't intend to let him go again. I'm taking him to America with me and we're going to get married there and live a long, happy life together. Isn't that right Shuichi?"

"NEVER!" Shuichi spit out like acid on his tongue.

"If you don't stop that Shuichi you're going to get hurt and I'm going to have to punish you. And I know how much you love doing that with an audience." Shuichi stared at the writer with disbelief in his eyes, "Now I suggest you qu-" The writer released his grip on the tie that bound Shuichi and dropped to the ground.

Without even realizing what I had done, I stepped over the writer and pulled Shuichi in my arms and had lead him out of the bar and towards home with my arms securely and protectively around Shuichi's shoulders.

Once we arrived at the apartment, I sat Shuichi on the couch and we both sat in silence as I worked at the knot around Shuichi's wrists. It was a tight knot and took a couple of minutes to get undone, but once it was off, it revealed red marks on his wrists. They will probably be gone by the morning, but the emotional mark will be there for a while.

Shuichi wouldn't meet my eyes as he rubbed his wrists and then up and down his arms almost like it there was a chill.

I got up and received a warm cloth and went back over to Shuichi and gingerly took one of the wrists in my hands. "This will sting a bit but it will lessen the reddening and the pain." Shuichi flinched as I started dabbing the red marks and then started on the other.

"Kiss me."

"What?" I looked up from the dainty wrists in his hands.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he chocked, "Please Grell, I need just a little compassion. Please! Just a kiss, you don't have to do anything else! But please, a kiss."

I finally complied, I took Shuichi into his arms and brought my lips to meet the others. They touched gently at first against his pedal lips, then the longer it lasted the more passion got sewed between us. We had to break from lack of air but I did not let my lips leave Shuichi's soft skin as I trailed gentle kisses and nibbles along his neck and collar bone.

Shuichi's breath started to pick up as the tears continued to fall down his face and over his reddened lips. He tilted his head back as my lips continued downwards. I started nibbling on one of Shuichi's nipples through his shirt. The bud rose up and hardened under my teeth and tongue while my other hand went below the shirt to play with the other one. Tears are still built up in Shuichi's eyes but they are built from pleasure now instead of sadness.

Shuichi gasped as he felt the cold air touch his chest as I lifted the shirt up and over his head as it landed somewhere behind the couch. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss, after the kiss broke I whispered against his neck, "Shu-chan, let's take this to the bed. I want to show you my love for you properly." His eyes widened from my words but he nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around me once again as I carried him princess-style to the bedroom.

He practically jumped out of my arms and onto the bed as he pulled me down with him, working on my tie, vest and shirt buttons. Next I felt his hands head towards the button of my pants and then I felt shaky hands wrap around my length.

I gasped as his hand started moving as I tried to concentrate on removing Shuichi's pants and underwear, my mind started getting lost as I finally worked the pants off and saw Shuichi's length just begging to be loved just like the rest of him. I moved away from him as he made a confused and begging face and then a surprised expression as I showed his cock the same love I showered the rest of his body in.

I took it tenderly into my hands and started my planting gentle kisses all over it then slowly added small licks and nibbles to each kiss until Shuichi was practically purring beneath me and his length and his body was glistening beautifully from my saliva, sweat, and precome. I just couldn't help myself and popped the head into my mouth and slowly worked my way downwards as Shuichi ran his fingers through my hair over and over. When I licked a certain point, his petting turned into a grip as I saw his body start to tense up. I had to make sure I prepared the back as well so that it will not be painful for my Shu-chan.

I will make it so that he will not regret and will become forever my Shu-chan of his own free will. So if he chooses that we must separate, it will be up to him. But until that day comes, I will cherish him as forever mine. I held my fingers up to Shuichi's face and he took three of the fingers into his mouth and coated them as best he could. When I gave his length a gentle squeeze he almost bit down onto my fingers as his body tensed.

I slowly placed the first of the three wet fingers against his entrance and pushed it past the first ring of warm muscles. They kept contracting around my fingers as I moved it in and out until I added a second finger and then a third. I let go of his wet length as I worked to loosened his behind with my one hand and ran my fingers gently over his pelvic bone as chills ran up and down both of out bodies. Shuichi opened his eyes and grabbed my wrist and pulled my fingers out of him.

Fear ran up and into my chest worrying that I moved to quickly, that he wasn't ready, that I ruined my chance. But instead he pushed me so that I was laying on my back and he was hovering over my length, "You don't have to . . ." I started to say as I placed an unsure hand onto his hip.

"No," he panted as his legs shook as they struggled to hold himself up, "I want to do this." And then he slowly lowered himself onto me. He fused between us as he sat lower and lower as I went deeper and deeper. When I was in all the way in to the hilt, both pauses to try to catch out breath. He tried to raise himself but he was still breathing hard and he couldn't seem to find the strength in his legs. I used one of my hands to pet his cheeks and run my fingers through Shuichi's damp hair.

"Don't go any faster than you can." I whispered into his ear.

"No! I have to do this! I have to prove myself! I have to! I have to!" He cried as he continued to try to lift himself on his own but he couldn't as his tears of frustration fell as he didn't move and his legs continue to tremble from the strain. After a couple more tries, he stopped to take a breath and was about to start trying again but I stopped him by gripping his upper arms and urged him to not move.

"Shu-chan, please look at me." He didn't look. "Who said anything about proving yourself?" This time he did look up but in disbelief. "I want you to stay by my side, no proof of anything needed. All I need to do is to see you and feel you ever day," I experimentally rocked my hips upwards making us both moan, "and every night."

I started a rhythm as I thrust my hips upwards as Shuichi started bouncing in my lap, in and out, both of us crying, moaning, groaning at the amazing feeling coursing through us. At some point our eyes closed as we only concentrated on the heat and the sounds of our sweaty skin slapping against each other.

"Shu-chan . . . I think . . . I-I'm gonna . . ." My sentence got lost in our pants as we both picked up speed.

"M-Me too. . . together now . . . ngh . . . uh . . . ah . . .HNNN AH!" I spread myself onto your insides as you splatter yourself onto our chest. We collapse sideways as you fall off of me and we both lose consciousness from the intense orgasm.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of an empty spot next to me and the smell of ramen. I sit up and look around but couldn't find my Shu-chan until I heard humming from the kitchen. I started to get up but I felt the stickiness from last night's love on my skin so I decided it would be best if I take a shower before anything else.

I come out of the shower and slide on just boxers and a pair of pants, and a warm tingling feeling in my chest as I walk out and see my Shu-chan struggling and attempting not to burn the ramen on the stove. He heard the door open and he turned towards me and he smiles sweetly as I walk over to him and lay one of my arms across his shoulder as plant the first good-morning kiss of many on his velvet cheek.

* * *

**There you have it people! That is Neon Streetlights. I know it seems rushed and yes I know that Grell is VERY out of character, but I still hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you take the time to read some of my other works.  
**

**Love ya!**


End file.
